Chapter 11
is the eleventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary All Might declares Izuku and Ochaco as the winners. Katsuki becomes distraught over the fact that he lost to Izuku. All Might approaches Katsuki, telling him that it is time for his critique. While Izuku is taken to the Nurse's Office, All Might tells Katsuki that whether he won or lost, he must take a look back, reflect on the experience and move on with life. Back at the monitor room, All Might says that Tenya was the best during the match and poses the question to his students. Momo answers the question, saying that Katsuki and Izuku using large ranged attacks in an indoor area was too idiotic; Ochaco's game got loose halfway and her last attack was reckless. She says that Tenya was the best for adapting to the situation the most as well as developing a counter strategy for his opponent. All Might says that her answer is correct. All Might then starts the next battle which is the Heroes Team (Shoto and Mezo) against the Villains Team (Mashirao and Toru). The battle begins in a different building. Shoto tells Mezo to step outside; then freezes the building and heats up the floor, preventing Mashirao and Toru from moving, Shoto then casually touches the core, which makes him and Mezo win. After the other battles are concluded, All Might says that for their first full training exercise, they all performed wonderfully. All Might then tells them to change clothes and return to the classroom. At the Nurse's Office, an annoyed Recovery Girl complains about Izuku getting critically injured for the third time, with All Might apologizing to her. She says that Izuku is the disciple that he granted his Quirk to and he shouldn't indulge him. All Might says that they should lower their voices when talking about One For All. He then goes on to say that his true form and injury is common knowledge among the Pro Teachers of U.A., but his Quirk is only known by her, the principal, a few of his closest friends and Izuku. Recovery Girl questions All Might, asking if it is really important to be a "natural-born hero" or the "Symbol of Peace". All Might replies that without such a symbol, the society of superhumans would fall to evil. She says to All Might that he needs to be a better mentor to Izuku. Izuku returns to class and as he enters it, he earns praise from some of his classmates. Izuku then wonders where Katsuki went. Although some of his classmates told him not to go look for Katsuki, Izuku does it anyway. Izuku approaches Katsuki and tells him the truth; that he obtained his Quirk from someone else and has not been deceiving him. However, Katsuki does not believe in his story and says to Izuku that he lost fair and square. Katsuki declares to Izuku that from now on, he is going to be Number One. All Might then appears before Katsuki, trying to counsel him on self-confidence, although he is told in response by Katsuki that he will surpass him as well, thus All Might decides to leave Katsuki alone, finding that teaching can be difficult. Meanwhile, somewhere unknown, a mysterious person reads a newspaper about All Might becoming a teacher. The mysterious person then poses a question; what would happen if the "Symbol of Peace" got snuffed out by villains. Characters Chapter Notes * Tenya is the only student in the first round to received acknowledgement, since he acted out his role. * Katsuki's pride is shattered with Izuku's victory and witnessing the power of Shoto Todoroki. * Izuku tells Katsuki about his quirk being given to him, but Katsuki doesn't seem to believe it. Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 11 es:Capítulo 11 pl:Rozdział 11